Scanners convert physical media (e.g., documents, images, objects, etc.) into digital media. Many scanners, such as Contact Image Sensor (CIS) scanners or Telecentric Array Reflective Optics (TAROT) scanners, use strobed illumination (e.g., via a strobed red-green-blue (RGB) light source). For example, these scanners may include a red light emitting diode (LED), a green LED, and a blue LED to scan the physical media. Such scanners may capture reflections of light from the RGB light source off objects (e.g., text, images, etc.) on the physical media substrate (e.g., paper, cardboard, etc.) and record reflected colors received from the objects as the digital media.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.